SKET DANCE!
by Cho Kyura
Summary: S upport, K indness, E ncouragement, T roubleshoot ! Warning: Genderswitch, EunHaeBum, Friendship, inpiration by anime on ANIMAX
1. Chapter 1

SKET DANCE!

•Author : Cho Kyura

•Cast :  
Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk (namja)  
Lee Donghae (yeoja)  
Kim Kibum (namja)  
And other support cast.

•Genre : Friendship, Highschool life, Romance, Genderswitch

•Rate : 13+

•A/N : Inspiration by 'Sket Dance!' anime on animax! Genderswitch for some cast (especially Donghae). FF ini gak menjiplak sama sekali dengan anime yang ada di animax, hanya judulnya saja dan format groupnya! ^^ sepenuhnya jalan ceritanya milik saya!

Okay, just ENJOY the story!

ENJOY!

PROLOG : We're SKET CLUB!

* * *

"Hyukkiee~~ Kibummiee~~"

Seorang yeoja kecil berumur 7 tahun tengah berlarian menyusul kedua sahabat cowoknya yang sudah mendahului langkahnya menuju sekolah.

Pagi itu langit terlihat cerah, secerah wajah yeoja kecil itu. Ia berlarian sambil menyandang tas ranselnya dan membawa selembar kertas yang sudah penuh coretan.

"Nee Haeee~~" koor 2 namja tersebut -yang kita tahu nama panggilannya adalah Hyukkie dan Kibummie- sambil menoleh kearah yeoja kecil yang tengah berlarian menyusul mereka berdua.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Lihat! Lihat!" pekik yeoja itu -Hae- sambil mengacungkan selembar kertas kedepan muka 2 sahabatnya. Hyukkie dan Kibummie menautkan kedua alisnya, tanda ia heran.

"apa ini Hae?" tanya Kibummie sambil mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Hae.

"SKET CLUB?" baca Kibummie dengan nada heran, Hyukkie memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat kertas yang di pegang Kibummie

"Ne! Itu nama group kita bertiga.. Bagus yaaaa" cengir Hae sambil membuat 'peace sign'

"apa itu artinya Hae?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak terasa gatal. Jujur saja, ia bingung dengan tulisan 'SKET CLUB' berukuran jumbo yang hampir memenuhi halaman kertas tersebut.

"ah, itu ada kepanjangannya.. Tapi.. Eumh.. Aku lupa.." ucap Hae tanpa merasa bersalah "pokoknya club ini akan membantu semua permasalahan orang gitu!" tambahnya semangat

"kamu terinspirasi dari apa Hae?" tanya Kibummie sambil menatap Hae lagi "anime 'SKET DANCE!'"

"plagiat dong!" pekik Hyukkie dan Kibummie -yang pada nyatanya mereka tidak tau arti kata plagiat-

"hee? Itu gak boleh yaa?" ucap Hae lirih, nadanya sudah bergetar ingin menangis, matanya sudah berair, dan membuat 2 sahabatnya itu kelabakan

"eeeehhh ~~ gak kok Hae.. Gak kok.. Uljimmaaa... Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita sekarang adalah SKET CLUB! Arraso?" pekik Kibummie pada akhirnya. Ia takut Hae menangis keras dan susah berhentinya.

"yeaayy!" pekik Hae kembali ceria "ya sudah yukk kita berangkat! Sudah jam.." Hae melirik jam tangan bergambar nemonya, kemudian ia melotot "KURANG 10 MENIT! KAJJAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAAA"

Kemudian 3 sahabat itu berlari menuju sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi karena keasikan ngobrol.

Dasar anak-anak ^^ *geleng-geleng bareng Jonghyun* *plak*

~to be continue!~

* * *

•CAST-CAST-CAST•

Penjelasan singkat tentang 3 tokoh diatas :

1. Lee Donghae : Yeoja manis berwajah childish yang sangat periang, cantik, pintar dan banyak disukai oleh namja satu sekolah sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah. Sedikit tomboy, dan memiliki mata almond yang teduh. Senyumnya bagai malaikat, jago nyanyi dan nge-dance. Satu-satunya anggota SKET CLUB yang bergender Yeoja, selain itu ia adalah ketua SKET CLUB!

2. Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk : Namja bergummy-smile yang memiliki kulit putih bersih bak yeoja, tubuh yang proporsional, ber-abs + berotot (?), periang, tampan, jago dance, jago nyanyi, pendengar yang baik, pemberi nasihat yang baik juga.

3. Kim Kibum : Namja tampan berkacamata yang berkulit putih seperti snow white, wajahnya yang cukup cantik membuat banyak namja mengira ia yeoja. Sedikit dingin, dan hemat bicara kepada orang lain selain Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Jago dance, senyumnya bak malaikat yang bercampur dengan evil, sangat pintar, ber-IQ 135.

(Okay! Buat yang sudah membaca, arigatou gozaimasu! Nah, enaknya di Lanjutkan atau del gak nih? Dan saya menerima kritik,saran,komentar dan hal-hal yang membangun buat FF ini. Maklum, saya Newbie~ ah, dari pada full bacot gini REVIEW ne? ^^)


	2. MISSION 1

SKET DANCE 1

•Author : Cho Kyura

•Cast :  
Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk (namja)  
Lee Donghae (yeoja)  
Kim Kibum (namja)  
And other support cast.

•Genre : Friendship, Highschool life, Romance, Genderswitch

•Rate : 13+

•A/N : Inspiration by 'Sket Dance!' anime on animax! Genderswitch for some cast (especially Donghae). FF ini gak menjiplak sama sekali dengan anime yang ada di animax, hanya judulnya saja dan format groupnya! ^^ sepenuhnya jalan ceritanya milik saya!

Okay, just ENJOY the story!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1 : I just wanna beautiful in front of you

* * *

**_10 tahun kemudian_**

"Ye?" tanya Donghae kesekian kalinya kepada Ryeowook, anak kelas X bertubuh mungil, berparas imut dan memiliki rambut lurus sepundak.

"eonnie, aku ingin cantik di depan Yesung oppa di pesta tahun baru nanti..." jelas Ryeowook kembali dengan sabar dan telaten. Dalam hati, ia sedikit sebal karena yeoja dihadapannya ini sangatlah polos dan menggemaskan (dalam konteks menyebalkan)

"oh, lalu.. Kenapa kau konsultasi ke kami? Ke _SKET Club_?" tanya Donghae lagi dengan nada heran. Ya jelas dia heran, di sekolahnya -SM Senior Academy- ada klub kecantikan juga yang masih di pegang oleh HyunA eonnie, sunbaenya dan Ryeowook dikelas XII. Dan hello~ SKET Club memang club yang '**_dapat menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah_**' namun, konteks masalah disini bukan karena masalah 'kecantikan'.

"aku.. Aku tak berani eonnie! HyunA eonnie kan saudara sepupu Yesung oppa! Bagaimana kalau ia memberitahu Yesung oppa kalau aku menyukainya? Itu sangat memalukan eonniee! Hueeeee"

Dan seketika itu juga, Donghae harus memutar otaknya untuk mencari solusi bagi yeoja dihadapannya ini.

* * *

SKET Club, yang didirikan Donghae-Eunhyuk-Kibum 10 tahun silam, selalu memiliki history tersendiri bagi sekolah yang mereka bertiga tinggalkan.

Di SD mereka, SKET Club sampai sekarang masih ada, namun hanya di handle oleh angkatan kelas 5 dan 6 karena mereka adalah yang paling dewasa. Sampai sekarang pun masih menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah. Seperti group detektif cilik milik Conan Edogawa *oops*

Di SMP mereka SKET Club juga masih ada, dan setiap tahunnya hanya ada 3 orang terpilih dari kelas 1 untuk menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah.

Dan yang terakhir, di SMA mereka -SM Senior Academy- SKET Club memiliki penilaian sendiri dari anak-anak di sekolah itu. Dari EunHaeBum kelas X, tidak ada history yang mengatakan mereka gagal menyelesaikan masalah. Maka dari itu, sekarang Donghae terus berpikir bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah Ryeowook yang terlihat mudah di matanya (apa karena ia belum pernah jatuh cinta, atau bagaimana ia tidak tahu) namun ternyata, perlu memutar otak lebih lama daripada memikirkan cara mendapatkan jawaban akhir dari soal yang dikerjakan Eunhyukkie di depan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Donghae mencoret-coret kertas tanpa ada unsur nafsu untuk mengerjakan soal fisika yang berada di papan tulis. Eunhyuk sedang maju kedepan karena diperintah sang Jihyo songsaenim (guru Fisika favorite Kibum sekaligus guru yang membuat Eunhyuk alergi).

"masalah. Masalah besar.." desis Donghae karena ia masih ingin tetap hidup di dalam kelas Jihyo Songsaenim. "apa.. Apa ada orang hilang lagi?" tanya Kibum tak kalah pelan.

Memang benar, SKET Club pernah mendapat maslah untuk mencari orang hilang dan mereka berhasil menemukannya dalam jangka waktu seminggu. Padahal, hilangnya sudah berminggu-minggu. Eer..~

"Ryeowook, Ryeowook curhat padaku bahwa ia ingin tampil cantik di hadapan Yesung oppa" Kibum mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ia tidak paham.

"kau tahu? 2 minggu lalu akan ada pesta tahun baru yang diselenggarakan OSIS kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa" Kibum menepuk jidatnya sendiri "omo~ aku lupa" pekiknya pelan.

"nah, disaat itulah Ryeowook ingin tampil cantik dihadapan Yesung oppa. Ia ingin mendapat perhatian dari Yesung oppa, biasa. Orang jatuh cinta" jelas Donghae sambil terus mencoret-coret kertasnya "Padahal Ryeowook sendiri manis lho orangnya, kenapa ia harus berpenampilan cantik lagi ya? Huh" "kau belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta ya nona muda?" goda Kibum sambil kembali mengerjakan soal fisikanya "ye?"

* * *

"DONGHAE EONNIEE!" pekik Ryeowook saat istirahat jam kedua tiba. Donghae tak habis pikir, kenapa anak perempuan tersebut selalu menerornya untuk minta ketemuan. Diruang _SKET Club_ lah, di kelas Donghae lah. Huh, Donghae merasa pening sekarang.

Eunhyuk menyemburkan susu strawberry yang ia minum (dan sukses mengenai muka Kibum yang sedang makan sushinya) akibat teriakan cempreng Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masuk kelas Donghae tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali, untungnya hanya ada mereka bertiga serta Onew yang sedang tidur di pojokkan. Donghae yakin, Onew takkan bangun sekalipun ada gempa.

"oh, jadi kamu yang namanya Ryeowook?" tanya Kibum sambil membersihkan mukanya dari semburan maut Eunhyuk, sang pelaku hanya nyengir gak jelas saja.

"Ne. Kau Kibum oppa kan? Dan kau pasti Eunhyuk oppa" kata Ryeowook ramah "itu apa?" tanya Donghae sambil memandang bungkusan yang tengah Ryeowook bawa "oh, ini.." Ryeowook meletakkan bungkusan itu ditengah meja, dengan perlahan ia membukannya "tadaaa~ ini baju hanbok dari halmoniku. Cantik kan? Dress code pesta tahun baru besokkan menggunakan hanbok ~" jelas Ryeowook yang membuat Kibum dan Eunhyuk melotot "Hanbok? Yang namja juga?!" pekik mereka bersamaan. Ryeowook dengan polosnya mengangguk "ne! Maka dari itu, aku berharap Donghae eonnie mendandaniku ne? Ini permintaan clien lho~" rajuk Ryeowook manja "tapi.." "aku tidak menerima penolakan! Pokoknya Donghae eonnie yang bertanggung jawab akan diriku 2 minggu lagi"

KRRIIINNGGG!

"wah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi~" Ryeowook kembali memasukkan pakaian 'kebesarannya' itu kedalam bungkusannya "aku pamit ne~ pay pay eonnie, oppaddeul~"

Setelah punggung Ryeowook menghilang dari pandangan mereka bertiga, Eunhyuk dan Kibum menoleh kearah Donghae dengan menuntut "waee?" tanya Donghae dengan sedikit sebal karena mereka berdua pasti berkomentar macam-macam "pokoknya kau yang menyelesaikan masalah ini selesai ne? Aku tidak bisa soal dandan-dandanan. Fiuh~" ujar mereka berdua kompak "mwo?! Tak bisa begitu! Kita satu team tahu!" pekik Donghae tak terima "kau tahu kan? Kami ini NAMJA dan kau YEOJA! kau kan ketuanya juga lagipula, untuk masalah Ryeowook cantik kau yang menangani, untuk masalah Yesung hyung, Kami yang menangani" "eh? Kenapa kalian menangani masalah Yesung oppa? Bukannya ia tak ada masalah ya?" tanya Donghae heran sambil memandang kedua sahabat namjanya dengan heran "ehm, lihat saja nanti. Pokoknya kau urus saja ya Ryeowook itu. Ah, Gary songsaenim datang! Aku kembali dulu ya!" pamit Eunhyuk lalu bangkit dari meja KiHae untuk kembali kebangkunya bersama Siwon -sang ketua osis-

Donghae menoleh kearah Kibum, meminta penjelasan lagi "apa? Kau tak dengar ucapan Eunhyuk eo?" komentar Kibum dingin "hah, arraso"

* * *

**KRIIINGG~**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Kibum dan Eunhyuk langsung pamit duluan, meninggalkan Donghae sambil menggembungkan pipi dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat para namja di kelasnya ingin memakan Donghae (?)

"Eonnie!" pekik seseorang yang tak lain adalah..

"hai, Ryeowook." sapa Donghae malas ketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sedang berjalan ke pintu gerbang sekolahnya sendirian kemudian di hampiri oleh yeoja berambut sepundak dengan suara khas miliknya.

"eonnie, kau ikut kerumahku yuuk! Kau harus melatihku menjadi cantik hari ini.." rajuk Ryeowook lalu menggandeng tangan Donghae "eh, tapi.."

"KAJJA!"

.

.

.

"ini, matamu pakai ini bagaimana?" tanya Donghae kepada Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan eyeliner. Ryeowook menggeleng "tidak usah eonnie, nanti mataku semakin terlihat tajam" jelasnya sambil memberi eyeshadow berwarna biru glitter. "Oh no, Ryeowook berubah menjadi tante-tante bermake up tebal!" batin Donghae "nah, sekarang bagaimana ?" tanya Ryeowook setelah selesai memberi eyeshadow ke matanya.

Donghae mangap, Ryeowook terlihat sangat.. Aaa terrible! Lipstik ketebalan dan keluar dari 'jalurnya' (alias belepotan), bedak ketebalan, blush on kemerahan, eyeshadow yang.. Iuhh~ author tak kuat membayangkannya~ *plak*

"ada kapas?" tanya Donghae polos lalu dihadiahi tamparan manis dari Ryeowook.

"YA!"

.

.

.

"Huh, kau ini bisa tidak untuk tidak menampar pipiku hoh? Sakit tahu!" ucap Donghae sambil menahan tangis dan terus membersihkan muka Ryeowook yang 'belepotan' itu. Ryeowook diam saja, tidak menanggapi omongan Donghae.

"berikan semua itu padaku!" titah Donghae dan dibalas poutan imut Ryeowook "kau keras!" komentar Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan sekotak alat dandan miliknya setelah make-upnya bersih dari mukanya "keras? Apanya?" balas tanya Donghae, ia benar-benar tak paham maksud Ryeowook "kalau kau begini takkan dapat namja!"

"MWO?! ya! Aku sudah punya namja, 2 pula! Apa kau?" balas Donghae tak terima, Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan kata-kata Donghae barusan "2 ? Jangan bilang kalau itu Eunhyuk dan Kibum oppa?" Donghae mengangguk "bukan itu maksudku eonnie! Aduuh dasar polos sekali dirimu~"

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya imut, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Ryeowook "lalu? Maksudmu bagaimana?" "lupakan saja eonnie. Sekarang, dandani aku!" titah Ryeowook mutlak "keras sekali.." goda Donghae sambil memasang muka ' :| '

* * *

_-Boys' side-_

"Annyeong Yesung hyung!" sapa Kibum dan Eunhyuk ketika mendapati Hyung itu (yang merupakan tetangga tepat sebelah rumah Kibum) yang sedang membersihkan salju-salju yang menutupi pekarangan rumahnya. Maklumlah, ini bulan Desember. Bulannya musim salju di Korea.

"oh, hai Kibum.. Dan.. Eunhyuk-ssi kan? Kau adik kelasku juga kan?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum "ne hyung.." "rumahmu 2 rumah setelah Kibum kan?" tanya Yesung lagi "ne hyung.."

"ada apa kalian sore-sore kemari? Tumben sekali ada yang mau keluar dengan keadaan salju tebal begini.. Ayo duduk, kubuatkan minuman dulu.." Yesung menyuruh kedua sahabat itu masuk ke rumahnya lalu menyuruh mereka duduk di ruang tamunya yang di lengkapi penghangat ruangan. Lalu ia meninggalkan mereka sebentar untuk membuat minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian, Yesung kembali sambil membawa 3 mug berisikan 3 cokelat panas yang terlihat dari asap yang mengepul diatasnya.

"ayo diminum, pasti kalian kedinginan" ujar Yesung perhatian. Kibum dan Eunhyuk -dengan cekatan- langsung mengambil masing-masing satu gelas cokelat panas untuk diri mereka "oh~ hangaaatt~~" desah mereka berdua lucu, membuat Yesung kembali tersenyum karenanya.

"oh iya, kalian ada apa kemari?" tanya Yesung setelah mengingat mengapa mereka berdua kemari, pasti bukan karena cokelat panas itu kan?

"oh iya.." setelah Kibum menyeruput cokelat panasnya ia mengutarakan tujuannya dan Eunhyuk kemari "Hyung menyukai Ryeowook kan?" tanya Kibum to-the-point

"eh?" Yesung sontak kedua pipinya langsung memerah, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ucapan Kibum benar dan sangat mengena di hatinya.

"bagaimana.."

"aku tahu? Astaga Yesung hyung, aku anggota dari club musik. Sama sepertimu dan Ryeowook. Aku tahu, kalau selama ini kau mencuri-curi kesempatan bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook ketika mengajarkan ia biola kan? Aaah ngaku aja deeh~" ujar Kibum dengan nada 'sok gaul'nya (yang menurut Eunhyuk gagal total) "eeh.. Ehm.. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa dong Kibum.." rayu Yesung dengan muka melasnya.

"Hyung, Ryeowook clien kami lho sekarang" tambah Eunhyuk dan membuat Yesung menghadap kearahnya "kau tahu hyung apa masalah yang ia hadapi?" Yesung menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu! Kecuali ia adalah peramal dan salah satu anggota SKET Club yang membantu menyelesaikan masalah Ryeowook.

"ia.."

* * *

_-2 minggu kemudian-_

**[New Year Eve Party - at SM Senior Academy Hall]**

"Aish, eonnie.. Aku malu!" pekik Ryeowook ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu hall sekolahnya. Ia merasa malu untuk masuk dan bertemu dengan Yesung oppa di dalam dengan keadaan memakai pakaian seperti ini.

"tidak apa-apa, kau cantik tahu. Percayalah" ujar Donghae terus meyakinkan dan terus mendorong Ryeowook agar masuk ke hall pesta.

"andwe eonnie! Aku mau masuk bersamamu!" rengek Ryeowook kepada Donghae. "aku tak memakai hanbok tahu. Dan lagi.. Aish, cepat masuk!"

Dan pada akhirnya Ryeowook masuk ke dalam hall sekolahnya. Semua orang yang berada di dalam menggunakan hanbok dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Ia sendiri, memakai hanbok berwarna merah maroon manis yang ia dapat dari halmoninya.

"Wookie? Kau kah itu?" pekik Henry -sahabat yeoja yang paling baik Ryeowook miliki- sambil menghampiri Ryeowook yang berdiri di depan pintu hall seperti orang idiot.

"kau.. Kau cantik sekali?! Siapa yang mendandanimu eo?" introgasi Henry kepada sahabatanya ini.

Kalau mau tahu, Ryeowook menggunakan make up yang tipis, membuat wajah imutnya semakin imut. Donghae berpikir, kalau make-up tipis itu akan terkesan natural di mata orang lain. Blush on ia sapukan di pipi Ryeowook secukupnya, lalu ia berikan eyeshadow berwarna senada dengan hanboknya namun amat sangat tipis , jadi tak terlihat menor.

Ryeowook menggunakan high-heel setinggi 5 cm dengan warna senada hanboknya, dan rambut sebahunya tetap ia biarkan. Ia tidak mau mengkucir atau menyanggul rambutnya bak ratu-ratu zaman dahulu. Lagipula pesta malam ini bernafaskan 'traditional but modern'.

"Donghae eonnie" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum "jeongmal? Donghae eonnie yang manis itu hmm?" Ryeowook kembali mengangguk.

"Ryeowook?" sapa dua orang namja dari belakang Henry, sontak Henry dan Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya memberi salam.

"ah, Kibum oppa, Eunhyuk oppa.." sapa mereka sambil tersenyum. Kedua namja itu membalas senyuman Ryeowook dan Henry.

"eh? Kau tak bersama Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah sadar ia tak menemukan yeoja manis kepunyaannya dan Kibum itu (?)

"eonnie tidak mau masuk oppa. Ia bahkan tidak dandan sama sekali. Ia hanya menggunakan sneakers dan kaos serta dipadukan dengan jaket baby blue miliknya itu.." lapor Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Kibum saling menatap, lalu mengangguk.

"oh, jadi begitu.. Well, Ryeowook-ah.. Kau sebaiknya kedepan panggung deh. Yesung sunbae akan menampilkan musik sebelum pergantian tahun" usul Kibum dan disambut oleh kedua pipi Ryeowook yang memerah "tidak papa-tidak papa, tak usah berterima kasih" tambah Kibum kepedean "baiklah oppa, terima kasih ya!" dan kemudian Ryeowook beserta Henry meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju panggung, tempat Yesung oppa akan manggung.

.

.

.

"Disini dingin babbo" Eunhyuk menutupi pundak Donghae dengan syal yang ia pakai menuju pesta ini. Sedikit aneh sih, hanbok dipadukan oleh Syal. Namun apa boleh buat? Untung saja hall sekolah memiliki penghangat yang luar biasa hangat.

"hm, terima kasih" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum manis kepada Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua kini berada di taman sekolah dekat hall. Salju terus turun dengan perlahan dan angin musim dingin yang terus berhembus tidak membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergeming dari bangku kayu di taman sekolahnya yang sudah tertutupi salju.

"sudah berapa lama duduk disini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil terus mengamati salju yang berjatuhan.

"5 menit, atau 10 menit mungkin. Aku tak tahu" jawab Donghae asal dan di sambut oleh membulatnya mata Eunhyuk dengan sempurna "Ya! Kau ingin mati ha? Untung kau memakai jaket tebal dan topi salju untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu Hae.. Tapi kau idiot, tidak memakai sarung tangan!" komentar Eunhyuk sambil membersihkan salju di kepala Donghae. Donghae tersenyum hangat tanpa Eunhyuk ketahui. Ia selalu suka dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang di berikan Kibum atau Eunhyuk, namun ia lebih suka dengan sentuhan Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa.

"HAE!" pekik seorang namja lagi lalu menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk tenang "ayo masuk! Astaga, salju terus berjatuhan! Bagaimana kalau kau terserang flu hah!" protes namja tersebut "kau berlebihan Kibum"

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu tergelak puas. Jarang-jarang ia melihat Donghae dan Kibum bertengkar. Baginya jika KiHae bertengkar, ia merasa ia sedang melihat drama korea secara live. Entahlah ~

"aku tak berlebihan Hae! Itu fakta! Menurut penelitian dari.." "ssh, diamlah Bummie, kau berisik" Donghae menaruh jari telunjuknya yang lentik itu dihadapan bibir Kibum, sehingga Kibum dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya jari Donghae "ya! Dingin sekali tanganmu! Pokoknya kau harus masuk! Titik!" titah Kibum mutlak, Donghae menggeleng manja "Hyukkieee.. Selamatkan akuu .." rajuk Donghae sambil memeluk lengan Eunhyuk erat "selamatkan dari apa hmm?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengelus puncak kepala Donghae "selamatkan dari pangeran kutub selatan!"

Kibum melotot, walaupun ia sering dipanggil 'pangeran kutub selatan' oleh Donghae, ia tetap selalu tidak terima.

"Ya!.." "eh, yang didalam pada keluar thuh!" Eunhyuk menunjuk kepada kerumunan murid-murid SM Senior Academy keluar dari hall dan sedang countdown dari 10.

"sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kibum kepada Donghae, Donghae melirik jam 'Baby-G' miliknya "11.59 PM. sudah mau berganti tahun. Ayo, kita gandengan dan ikut countdown dari sini" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Eunhyuk, lalu meraih tangan kiri Eunhyuk dan tangan kanan Kibum.

"kau.. Dingin sekali Hae" cecar keduanya, sambil mengeratkan kedua pegangannya di tangan mungil Donghae "berisik" sahut Donghae dan hanya di balas oleh senyuman manis dari kedua namja disampingnya

"3... 2... 1... WOHOOO HAPPY NEW YEARR!" teriak semua orang yang ada disana.

EunHaeBum yang masih berpegangan tangan satu sama lain juga mengucapkan 'Happy New Year' , namun tak seheboh mereka.

"Happy New year Hyukkie, Bummie.." ucap Donghae sambil menoleh kearah keduanya. Lalu..

_CHUU~_

_CHUU~_

Donghae mengecup pipi Kibum dan pipi Eunhyuk. Itu memang sudah kebiasaan mereka bertiga kalau ada perayaan. Natal, paskah, tahun baru, chuseok, peppero. Apa saja!

_CHUU~_

"Happy new year too baby Hae!" ucap Kibum dan Eunhyuk bersamaan sambil mengecup masing-masing satu pipi Donghae. Donghae memerah, ia merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa ia terima dari kecupan sayang EunBum.

"mission is complete baby!" teriak EunBum setelah mengecup pipi Donghae. Donghae menoleh kearah mereka berdua tak percaya lalu melotot minta penjelasan "oh ya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"kau akan diceritakan oleh Ryeowook suatu hari nanti~ tenang saja" imbuh Eunhyuk sehingga membuat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "uu baby Hae memang menggemaskan!"

"Kajja! Kita masuk! Ada cokelat hangat menunggu di dalam! Kajja!" ajak Kibum dan di setujui oleh kedua sahabatnya "yosh!"

**Chapter 1 : MISSION COMPLETE!**

-_Bonus-_

"kyaaa! Lihat itu Henry ya! Dia tampan sekali neee~~" teriak Ryeowook ketika melihat Yesung sunbae tengah manggung di perayaan 'New Year Eve' sekolahnya "iya Wookie! Uuu dia memang 'art of voice' nee~" komentar Henry tak kalah memuji.

"tes tes.. Ehem.. Halo semuanya, aku Kim Yesung dari kelas XII-A.. Apakah kalian menikmati penampilan dari club musik angkatanku?" tanya Yesung diatas panggung ketika ia dan teamnya telah selesai bernyanyi. Ryeowook dan Henry berteriak "YAAA!"

"wah wah, terima kasih sudah mendukung kami. Oh ya, sebelum hari berganti, jam berganti, tahun berganti, tetapi rasa sukaku pada seseorang tidakkan berganti.."

_DEEG~_

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup keras 'apa.. Apa maksudnya? Yesung oppa sudah punya orang yang ia sukai?'

"aku tahu, sekarang ia pasti sedang kalut memikirkan siapa yang aku sukai. Don't worry babe, i will tell you right now~"

Seketika hall menjadi tenang ketika Yesung turun dari panggung dan berjalan kearah tengah keramaian. Anak-anak seketika berbisik-bisik, ketika Yesung terus berjalan.. Dan hingga akhirnya..

DEEG~

Jantung Ryeowook mau keluar rasanya ketika Yesung berhenti di hadapannya "hai~ Kim Ryeowook.." sapa Yesung dengan mic yang ia pegang.

Ryeowook diam saja, jantungnya tak dapat berkompromi dengannya. 'semoga sunbae tidak mendengarnya' batinnya.

"ehem.. Kim Ryeowook.." Yesung berlutut di depan Ryeowook, hall senyap.

"aku.. Aku tak bisa menggombal ataupun beromantisme denganmu.. Tapi aku mau kau tahu bahwa.. I Love You.. Saranghae.. Walaupun tahun berganti sebentar lagi, tapi.. Cintaku padamu tak akan berubah.. Would you be mine?"

Ryeowook meneteskan matanya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia begitu terharu dengan kelakuan sunbae di hadapannya ini.

"kau tak perlu cantik untuk menjadi pendampingku, Wookie.. Asal kau tahu.. Just be your self.. And i will love you forever.."

_BRUUK!_

Ryeowook menabrak Yesung yang ada di hadapannya dan memeluknya dengan erat, orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka berteriak 'terima ! Terima!' kepada Ryeowook agar ia menerima cinta Yesung sunbae. Ryeowook menengadah menatap Yesung, kemudian..

"Ne oppa, nado saranghae.. Aku.. Aku juga.."

_CHUU~_

Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook penuh cinta. Ia hanya menempelkan. Tidak lebih. Sebelum melepaskannya, Yesung menyesap bibir Ryeowook sebentar untuk merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Ryeowook.

"thank you Wookie.."

'and Thank you too Bummie, Hyukkie, Hae..' inner Yesung berkata, lalu kembali memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"mission is complete.." desis Kibum sambil tersenyum manis.

_**REALLY, REALLY, FIN!**_

(for this chapter, kekeke)

A/N : YOSH! finally! Cho Kyura is here! Make some noiseee~~ SKET DANCE KEMBALI HADIR DIHADAPAN PARA PEMIRSA! *plak* oke, yang tadi abaikan. Terima kasih, terima kasih untuk para pembaca 'SKET DANCE - Prologue' dan men-reviewnya :') aku terharu. Sungguh! Mana ada yang favorite lagi.. Aaa aku sayang deh ama kalian!

Bagaimana? Aneh ya? Maaf kelamaan :( aku bingung mau cerita apa. Sudah hampir putus asa juga. Hh ~ :( tapi seorang istri Donghae tak boleh berputus asaa ~

Mau ada kasus baru? Cerita baru? Cinta Eunhyuk - Donghae - Kibum? *oops*

Sekarang , waktunya balas REVIEW! :

1. gaemwon407 : Iya, aku pikir GS lebih keren chingu :( gak papa kan? lagipula kalau di animenya kan ada ceweknya satu :D hehehe makasih udah review :* ini udah lanjut, silahkan nikmati :D

2. Hae's Love : hai sist :D maafkan diriku karena sudah mengupload begituuuuuuuuuu~ laaaaaammmmmaaaa~ :( sempet kehapus.. sempet putus asa juga.. :| *jangan di contoh* Romance? hmm,, enaknya ada? atau gak ya? makasih udah review.. dan ini udah lanjut :D

3. Bubble KimChii : ini udah lanjut saengie :p

4. Park Min Gi : Hallo Min Gi-sshi :D apakah di FF ini masih banya yang salah ? :) terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya yaaa :3 ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih sudah meng-review :D :*

5. nyukkunyuk : udah lanjut nih sist ~ :* EunHaeBum gak bakal mukul chingu kook :3 mereka kan anak baik, rajin menabung :p review lagi yaa

6. NaHaZa : Jangan teriak-teriak disini, ikan masnya Donghae lagi bobok :( *plak* ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review :DD

7. bumranger89 : Jeongmal ? Bagus? peyuk chinguuuu :* ({}) makasih yaa.. ini udah lanjut, tetep review :D

8. Scarlet jewELFishy : Gak papa kan kalau Hae-nya yang GS ? hehehe habis pingin aja, sekali-sekali Donghae jadi cewek garang (?) dan Kibum mendekati characternya ama.. temenya bossun itu.. siapa namany? entahlah. Ini sudah lanjut? menurut chingu gimana ? :D makasih udah review :DD

DAN BUAT SEMUANYAAA ~~ THANKYOU ! :*


End file.
